Madness
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Ongoing series of oneshots with the characters from "Reversal". Bigger summary and intro inside. Rating will change at some point.
1. Early morning conversations

**Little introduction first off. This is going to be one of those ongoing fics that are made up of oneshots that don't run in any particular order or a particular amount of chapters, I will post them when I've written them and I will write them when my muse permits it. They will be centered on the characters in "Reversal" and will be all sorts of genres and ratings, so don't be worried if the rating suddenly goes up, which it will, I'll warn you which chapters are high rated.**

**Enjoy.**

**xxx**

* * *

"Hey little man" Harry cooed as he reached into Nathanial's cot and pulled the two month old baby into his arms, trying to stop the baby crying loudly and waking Nikki who was still in bed asleep. He turned the baby monitor off as he walked past and then checked the baby's nappy. "Shall we clean you, hmm?"

Harry gently laid the crying baby on the changing table and went around changing his nappy. He had no idea why other men seemed to hate changing nappies, he loved the fact that he was part of the child's life and that this was his son, dirty nappies or not.

After the baby was clean and a fresh nappy on, Harry gently picked him up and cradled Nathanial to his shoulder, kissing him gently and walking over to the window. He opened the curtains and looked out over the garden, imagining Nathanial and the twins that Nikki was carrying running around out there in a few years. A smile made its way onto his face and he looked at the baby who was sucking on his fist and staring at his father, the baby suddenly grinned at him and Harry fell in love with him all over again. To him and Nikki it didn't matter than the baby wasn't their own biological son, they couldn't have loved him any more if he was.

"You're going to be a big brother in a few months" Harry told Nathanial who gripped his t-shirt and cooed slightly in his father's arms. "but mummy and daddy will still love you so much"

Harry shifted Nathanial so he was cradled in his arms and he sat himself down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, tickling the baby's tummy gently and making him grin and coo again.

"You were a big surprise" Harry explained to the two month old like he could understand "Mummy and daddy only had a month to prepare for you and we were a bit scared, but do you know what?" Harry tapped the baby gently on the nose and grinned at him "You're not scary at all" he cooed, leaning down and kissing the baby on the forehead. "and your mummy is the best mummy in the whole world, I hope you know that" he continued "she's brilliant and intelligent and beautiful and absolutely amazing and daddy loves her very very much" Harry nodded, moving the baby so he was sitting on Harry's lap, his head supported by one of his father's hands. "Especially since she's carrying your little siblings in her tummy even though we have you to look after as well. Daddy is going to take proper care of mummy in the next few months, she deserves it for being amazing like she is".

Harry paused slightly and tickled Nathanial's tummy, a frown on his face.

"Daddy's also pretty scared because I don't know what to expect, especially when mummy is having the babies. But I'm going to be with her every step of the way, even if I do cry when they're born"

There was a giggle from the doorway and Harry whipped his head around, smiling slightly as he saw his fiancé standing watching him and their son. His eyes trailed down her body to her obvious bump that was showing through her pyjama t-shirt, the material stretched over her stomach, his smile turning into a grin. Nikki looked down as well and cupped her stomach in her hands, stroking it gently, a proud smile on her face.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since 'you were a big surprise'" Nikki replied and Harry shook his head, turning back to the baby in his hands.

"Mummy's sneaking around" he chuckled and Nikki laughed loudly from her position in the doorway.

"Harry I'm four months pregnant with twins, I'm not sneaking anywhere" Nikki giggled as she pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her fiancé, leaning down and kissing him gently. Harry then shifted his arms so Nikki could climb onto his lap and she did so, resting her head on Harry's shoulder as he moved Nathanial so he was cradled in his arms. "Hello baby boy" Nikki cooed to the baby and she grinned as she tickled his stomach. Nathanial let out a loud squeal and grinned toothlessly at his mother. "Hmm, you're so gorgeous aren't you?"

"Thank you" Harry replied and did a double take as Nikki shook her head at him, a smirk playing on her face. "Yes?"

"Nothing" Nikki chuckled, leaning up to kiss him "I love you"

"I love you" Harry nodded, nuzzling her neck gently as he kissed her warm skin. He then moved away and moved Nathanial so he was closer to them, leaning down and kissing his nose gently. "and I love you very much as well"

Nikki smiled as she ran one hand through Harry's messy hair, knowing that their decision to adopt Nathanial had definitely been the correct one.

* * *

**Posted this one to make myself feel better before my English exam this afternoon which I know nothing for. I'll probably post some more afterwards as well to make me feel better then as well :)**

**xxx**


	2. Wedding speech Leo

**Dude, that English exam was terrible! Posted this to cheer myself up.**

**xxx**

* * *

Harry was extremely worried as Leo stood up and got the attention of the entire room of wedding attendees before their meal started. He turned to Nikki who just grinned at him and leant over to kiss him.

"Do you two mind?" Leo asked loudly and the room laughed "I'm about to embarrass you both greatly and I can't do it when you're sitting there kissing. You can do that later"

"And more" William shouted from down the main table and Harry leant forward slightly so he could see the man who had become a very close friend over the years.

"Oh I intend to William and if you dare phone us up like I know you lot are going to do you will end up on the slab" he laughed and the room burst into laughter as well as William shook his head and Nikki rolled her eyes at her new husband, shifting Thomas slightly in her arms where he was sucking on his fist and smiling up at her.

"Do you mind?" Leo interrupted with a shake of his head and a smile "I want to get on with embarrassing them"

"Great" Harry muttered good-naturedly and picked up Nathanial who had wandered over from his seat. "Hello you"

"Hi papa" the boy replied and Harry kissed him on the head as Leo started to speak.

"I'm not sure how many of you knew Harry before he met Nikki" Leo started and both younger pathologists groaned, knowing that they would be very embarrassed during this speech. "But before he did he was a very forward, cocky, egotistical git" the occupants of the room chuckled loudly and Harry rolled his eyes. "But after he met Nikki he was a very very in love, very forward, cocky, egotistical git"

Harry smiled at Nikki and reached over to entwine their hands together, receiving a loving smile back. He couldn't believe that she was finally his wife, after so many years.

"Nikki gate crashed the lab you see" Leo continued and Nikki groaned and shook her head "to use..what was it Nikki?" he asked as he turned and grinned at her "our software wasn't it"

"and now she uses Harry's hardware instead" William called out and the room descended into hysterics, including Janet and Leo as Nikki blushed and Harry glared at the other man.

"Thank you William" Leo laughed as the room tried to control their selves again "I'm sure she does"

"Leo" Nikki whined but the older man continued as if he didn't hear her.

"Anyway, Nikki soon wormed her way into both our lives and became a permanent fixture. Harry and Nikki became very close friends, I don't think I ever saw one without the other when we were out and there were even a few sneaky dates in there as well I think. Shall I mention Duxford?"

"That wasn't a date" Harry and Nikki replied at the same time, before laughing and stealing another kiss from each other causing the room to groan.

"I'm sure it wasn't" Leo replied incredulously, rolling his eyes at the rest of the people in the room who laughed. "However there were some bad times, as with any couple or best friends, but now is not the time to mention them. They did though, make Harry and Nikki stronger as best friends, and ultimately as a couple. But" he paused and shook his head "for two of the most intelligent people that I have met, they are very stupid sometimes. Neither of them could see that the other was in love with them"

Harry and Nikki rolled their eyes and smiled at each other, Nikki shifting Thomas slightly so he was in a more comfortable position and he grabbed one of her curls as it fell into his hand, tugging at it slightly.

"Yeah this is what I had to put up with for almost six years" Leo chuckled and the people in the room chuckled, laughed and all around felt sorry for him. "The looks, the touches, the comments, the banter and not to mention the total disregard for each other's personal space. It was obvious to everyone that they were in love. Apart from themselves. I used to catch Harry looking at Nikki with a love struck look on his face and then Nikki used to get a spark in her eyes every time Harry walked into the room"

Nikki blushed slightly and Harry chuckled, squeezing her hand gently as he saw her getting choked up.

"Okay?" he asked her softly so no-one would hear and Nikki nodded quickly, smiling at him.

"It still happens now actually, I have to make sure I have Harry's full attention when I'm talking to him and Nikki is in the room, just so I know he's heard me. Especially during Nikki's pregnancies when Harry couldn't keep his hands off her stomach for more than five minutes when they were together"

There was a chorus of 'aww' from around the room and Harry reached over with the hand that wasn't holding Nathanial to him, to gently take Thomas' tiny hand in his and grin lovingly at the three month old who smiled at his daddy and kicked his legs, gurgling happily.

"However, after all that time, all it took for them to get together was an accident at a crime scene and a broken leg" Leo shook his head and sighed "all those years and if I had known that I would have broken Harry's leg sooner"

Harry gasped at the older man while the rest of the room, including Nikki, laughed loudly. Leo gave Harry a smirk.

"Just wait until your wedding Leo" Harry told him loudly so the whole room could hear. Leo winced slightly and turned to Janet who was sitting next to where he was standing.

"Sorry dear, we're not getting married"

The room laughed again, Janet and Leo included as she rolled her eyes and shifted their son on her lap.

"So it took them six years to get their act together, but then less than three months to get engaged and conceive children" Leo rolled his eyes and sighed "Really, these two need to sort themselves out and get priorities right"

Laughter from around the room and Harry leant over to kiss Nikki again, whispering to her about how he couldn't wait to get her home and out of the dress that she was wearing. Nikki flushed slightly and looked down when Theo and Samuel wandered over, tugging at her dress. She allowed Theo onto her lap but Samuel then crawled onto Harry's lap to join Nathanial, all three of the boys quiet as they played with the toys they had brought with them.

"Ah there they are" Leo smiled as he looked down at his Godsons "Then these three came along and Harry and Nikki fell into parenthood so easily and they are the best parents that any child can ever hope for"

Nikki smiled and leant down to kiss Theo's floppy brown hair, smiling as he looked up at her and leant up to press a sloppy kiss on her cheek, drawing yet another 'aww' from the occupants of the room.

"So then Janet and I thought that they might give the baby making a rest, you know, three small children to look after, but oh no" he laughed "Two years later they announced to us that little Thomas was on the way and I no-doubt there will be a lot more children"

"Definitely" Nikki replied loudly, a grin forming on her face as Harry chuckled and leant over to kiss her.

"Eww daddy" Theo moaned and tried to push his father away from his mother as the entire room once again burst into laughter.

"Yeah daddy" Leo muttered into the microphone "Wait until you get home"

Harry chuckled and smirked at the older man, ruffling Theo's hair as he did so. Nikki grinned and pressed a kiss onto the boy's hair, straightening his shirt slightly as she did so.

"Now as you know, Harry and Nikki's relationship is a pretty special one. It started off as just friendship, then moved to best friends and over that time developing something a lot deeper than that until we get to where we are today. And I have no doubt when I say that it will continue to grow. Now please raise your glasses to Harry and Nikki"

The room did so and there was a chorus of 'To Harry and Nikki'. Nikki felt her eyes filling with tears and Harry leant over to kiss her, running one hand through her naturally curled hair, his eyes also glassy as he heard everyone toasting them.

"I love you" they whispered at the same time before laughing quietly and kissing each other again.

"Now Harry if you would like to pull yourself away from the love of your life, it's your turn to make a speech" Leo told him down the microphone and the occupants of the room laughed. Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Nikki and he stood up, depositing the boys onto his chair.

* * *

**So would you like Harry's speech at some point?**

**xxx**


	3. Loss

"Daddy can we make a cake for mummy?" five year old Nathanial asked Harry as the young boy bounded into the kitchen one morning for breakfast.

"A cake?" Harry asked in confusion and his oldest nodded.

"Yeah, can we daddy?" Theo grinned from next to his older brother "Because she's been sad"

"Why's mummy been sad daddy?" Samuel asked as he finished his breakfast and looked at his father expectantly.

Harry sighed and took the empty bowl away from Thomas and Samuel. He should have known that the boys would know something, they definitely weren't stupid.

"How about we let Nathanial and Theo finish their breakfast and then we sit down and talk about it with mummy. Okay?" Harry asked them, giving them a reassuring smile as he picked up one year old Anthony from his highchair and kissed him on the head.

"Okay daddy" Samuel smiled and hopped down of the chair, running into the living room to play while Harry walked upstairs to change Anthony's nappy.

[]-[]

"Nikki" Harry said softly as he walked into the bedroom to see his wife curled up on top of the bed, her eyes closed. He however knew his wife very well and knew she wasn't asleep.

"Hmm"

Harry climbed onto the bed and Nikki rolled over instantly and draped her arm over his stomach, resting her head on his chest.

"The boys were wondering why you've been upset lately" Harry told her as he gently played with her hair "I said that we will talk about it after breakfast, do you want to be there?"

"Yes" Nikki replied quickly, sitting up and resting her head on Harry's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "We'll do it together. The truth?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, kissing her again "Do you want breakfast?"

"Some toast please" Nikki smiled at him "and some coffee"

"I'll let the boys help" Harry chuckled as he climbed out of bed, Nikki couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. "We'll be up soon"

[]-[]

"Mummy why you been sad?" Thomas asked his mother as they all sat on the bed, Nikki munching on her toast and Harry sitting next to her, stealing a bite of her breakfast and earning a glare from his wife. "You poorly?"

"No sweetheart" Nikki shook her head and moved the plate so it was on her bedside table, she then motioned for her children to sit next to her and Harry and then did. Thomas taking pride of place on her lap, Anthony on Harry's as the one year old played with one of his stuffed toys. "Remember a few days ago when mummy and daddy had to go to the hospital and Uncle Leo came and looked after you?"

The boys nodded and Nikki took a deep breath, the memory still raw in her mind. Harry reached over and entwined their hands on the duvet and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Well mummy had a baby in her tummy" Nikki continued and she wanted to cry as the boy's eyes lit up "But, mummy's body thought that it wasn't a good time of us to have another baby just yet" she gave them all a smile and ruffled Thomas' hair gently. "and the baby died" she told them quietly.

"Oh" Theo whispered, glancing at her stomach and then back to her face "Are you okay mummy?"

"I've been sad" Nikki told them and they nodded "But I'm sure my boys can cheer me up"

"Of course we can mummy" Samuel nodded, a grin forming on his face as he hugged Nikki tightly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Nikki hugged him to her, burying her face in his shoulder and trying to hold back her tears. She felt Harry squeeze her shoulder gently and turned her head to give him a smile.

[]-[]

"What are you doing boys?" Nikki asked later than evening when she caught the four oldest sitting or kneeling on the window ledge of one of the windows in the upstairs hallway.

"Looking for the baby mummy" Theo replied and Harry who had just walked out of Anthony's nursery gave Nikki a confused look. "Come on"

Both parents walked over and looked out to where Nathanial was pointing at the star filled sky.

"See, there's grandma" he pointed to one of the starts and Nikki felt a lump rise in her throat as she realised what they were doing. She and Harry had told the boys truthfully, when they had asked about grandparents, that they had died. But had made it nicer for them and told them that they were now stars in the sky and were looking down on them. Harry saw his wife getting upset and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her gently. "and that's nana" Nathanial pointed to another star.

"No that's not nana" Theo protested and pointed to another part of the sky "That's nana"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not" Nathanial glared at his brother and their parents couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Be quiet" Nikki chuckled as she knelt on the window ledge with them "You'll wake Tony"

"Sorry mummy" Theo apologised and then looked back at the sky and pointed "That's the baby there"

Nikki looked to where he was pointing and forced back tears as she nodded, kissing each of the boys gently on the head.

"Grandma and nana are looking after him or her" Samuel told his parents as though it was a matter of fact and Nikki bit back a sob as she nodded.

"I'm sure they are" Harry replied for his wife, seeing how upset that she was. He too felt himself getting tearful at the boy's innocence at the whole thing. "Come on boys, time for bed"

"Daddy" Theo groaned "It's the holidays"

"I know, and if you go to bed now then we can spend the entire day tomorrow as a family. Mummy and daddy don't have to work at all. But only if you go to bed now and get a good night's sleep. You don't want to be tired tomorrow"

The boys shook their heads vigorously and each kissed Nikki on their way past her as they hopped off the window ledge. Nikki hugged each of them tightly before letting Harry take them to bed. When they had gone, Nikki moved herself onto the ledge so she was sitting up against the wall, her legs drawn up to her chest so she could look at the night sky. She couldn't help but wonder if it was true, that somewhere her mother, Harry's mother and even her own grandmother were looking after her baby. A smile broke out over her face as she imagined the scene and a few tears dripped down her face as she imagined her mother cooing over a beautiful little girl, feeling extremely proud of her own daughter.

"Are you alright?"

Nikki jumped slightly and turned to face her husband as he walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"I am now" Nikki whispered as she buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Two more exams left and then I have officially left school...scary.**

**xxx**


	4. First words Nathanial

"Come on Nathanial, say daddy" Harry cooed to the eleven month old that he had sitting on his lap facing him in bed. The child just giggled and babbled to Harry in baby speak, clapping his hands as Harry sighed loudly. Nikki giggled from where she was sitting next to him, turning on her side and glancing at the time. Their five month old twins would be waking up for breakfast very soon. "Are you going to say 'daddy'?"

"I don't think he is" Nikki laughed as she sat up a bit more and snuggled closer to her two boys, kissing Harry on the cheek and tickling Nathanial's tummy, making the baby laugh loudly and squirm on Harry's lap. "He's going to say 'mummy', aren't you Nathanial?" she asked the baby who grinned up at them and made her heart melt in her chest like it always did when any of her children smiled at her. Harry had been trying to get their eldest to say 'daddy' for quite a long time now but to no avail.

"Sammy has his daddy's appetite" Nikki chuckled an hour later as they sat in the kitchen having breakfast, the youngest twin suckling from greedily from his mother. Harry looked up from where he was placing a bowl of porridge on the table just out of Nathanial's reach and smiled at the two of them.

"I'm getting jealous" Harry commented with a cheeky grin as Nikki rolled her eyes. He then sat down next to Nathanial and then sighed, shaking his head. "Silly daddy forgot a spoon" he sighed, standing up.

"Spoon"

Both Harry and Nikki quickly looked at the child who was grinning and clapping his hands, his eyes wide with excitement as he tried to reach for his breakfast.

"Did he just.." Harry asked Nikki as Samuel stopped suckling and Nikki brought him to her shoulder to burp gently. She nodded quickly, biting back tears as she did so, hearing her little boy's first word was exciting and terrible at the same time and it had shocked her slightly. Harry quickly grabbed the baby spoon and sat back down again, smiling at Nathanial as the child grinned happily at his father.

"Spoon" Nathanial laughed again as he motioned to the object in Harry's hand. Harry just stared at his little boy with a shocked look on his face as the reality of what was going on set in. "Spoon"

Harry laughed and leant forward to kiss Nathanial on the forehead, ruffling his blonde hair gently.

"You are a clever boy" he grinned, ecstatic that his little boy had said his first word. He scooped some of the breakfast onto the spoon and shook his head. "But really? Spoon?"

"Spoon" Nathanial grinned, motioning for Harry to feed him, and Nikki smiled along with him as she placed Samuel in the baby carrier next to her. She then stood up and walked around the table to her oldest, scooping him into her arms and cuddling him to her chest as Nathanial chewed slightly on the porridge.

"There's my clever grown up boy" she chuckled tearfully as Nathanial kept repeating his first word, loving the attention that he was getting from his parents. Nikki stroked his hair gently as Harry stood up and kissed the boy's cheek. "Saying your first word already, eh?"

"Honestly Nikki" Harry chuckled as he walked into the bathroom where Nikki was bathing Samuel after breakfast. Nathanial and Theo having a nap in their rooms. "Spoon?"

Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head as she tickled Samuel's stomach, making the baby squeal and kick his legs, water splashing over the side of the baby bath.

"What a first word" Harry laughed as he knelt down next to the bath and gently took Samuel from Nikki's hands, supporting him in the water as she stood up and wiped her eyes slightly. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah" Nikki nodded as she sat on the side of the bath and watched as Harry played with their little boy. "It's just, they're growing up really fast. Nathanial's already said his first word and..." she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Hey" Harry whispered, taking her hand in his and pulling her down gently onto his leg, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her on the lips. "They're still going to need us for a lot more years, I promise"

"I know. I'm just being a mummy, fretting over her babies growing up too fast" Nikki nodded again, wiping her face and chuckling tearfully "I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied, kissing her again. "You know Leo isn't going let me live Nathanial's first word down. I kept telling him that he was going to say 'daddy' or a version of it, any day now"

Nikki just giggled loudly, turning slightly when they heard Theo start to cry from the bedroom next door.

"You okay here?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, tickling Samuel's tummy again "We're fine aren't we Sammy"

Nikki smiled at them both and kissed Harry on the cheek as she stood up from his lap, ruffling his hair as she walked out of the room to sort Theo out. A loud giggle escaped her mouth as she thought of the teasing Harry was going to get from Leo when he found out that Nathanial's first word was 'spoon'.

* * *

**No idea where this came from. Posting this in celebration of finishing my last rs exam :D. Might be more later if my internet connection doesn't pack up again.**

**Actually, if you could help me that would be nice. I have ideas for new one-shots but I was wondering if you would like to give me word prompts with your reviews, just to keep me going if I get stuck. Any words will do and I'll try and make a oneshot with it.**

**xxx**


	5. Theo and Samuel

**If you're weirded out by childbirth then be careful with this chapter, it's Theo's and Sammy's birth.**

**xxx**

* * *

"How are you doing?" Leo asked Nikki as he walked into the large living room to see her lounging on the sofa, one hand stroking her stomach gently. She had been having contractions for over fifteen hours now and they were only now getting closer together. However none of them had been concerned, the first labour and birth was always the longest.

"Bored" Nikki replied as Leo perched on the sofa next to her and took his hand in hers. The three of them, Harry, Leo and Janet had taken it in turns to look after Nikki while the others got rests and looked after Nathanial, who's primary care had been entrusted to Janet and Leo during the birth while Harry and Nikki were occupied else ware. Leo chuckled and shook his head at his surrogate daughter. "and scared"

"You'll be fine" Leo told her "Harry is going to be an excellent midwife"

They both laughed loudly at this comment until Nikki gripped his hand tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, a quiet moan escaping her lips. Leo gently coaxed her through the contraction until it had dissipated and Nikki smiled at him as she caught her breath.

"I'm so proud of you Nikki" Leo whispered and Nikki frowned at him as she shifted slightly on the pillows behind her to get more comfortable. "Not many couples would take in a newborn knowing that in a few months they would be parents again"

"I'm looking forward to it actually" Nikki laughed and Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes "and I know Harry is as well"

"Harry is looking forward to what?" Harry asked as he walked into the room holding Nathanial. The baby looked at Nikki and grinned, reaching out for her and babbling in his baby speak again. "Oh I see you want mummy more than me, eh?" he chuckled as he gently handed Nikki their son.

"Hello gorgeous" Nikki smiled at the boy and he giggled, clapping his hands. "We were just saying that we're looking forward to having three babies" she directed this at her fiancé who nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes we are, I can imagine it's going to be a lot of fun"

"You can say that again" Leo laughed and ruffled Nathanial's hair "And you are going to be a brilliant older brother aren't you?"

Nathanial turned and looked at his uncle, smiling at him and holding out his arms for a cuddle from him. Leo complied instantly and gently took the boy from Nikki just as she gripped Harry's hand tightly in hers as a contraction washed over her, her fiancé coaxing her through it gently.

"Janet go and get Harry" Nikki moaned a few hours later from the birthing pool "I need him with me please"

"Okay" the older woman nodded and Nikki released her grip on her hand to let her leave.

A few minutes later Harry practically ran into the room and Nikki couldn't help but smile tiredly at him. He knelt down next to the pool and took Nikki's hand in his, smiling at her and leaning forward to kiss her.

"How you doing?" he whispered and Nikki chuckled at him, taking his other hand and gently placing it between her legs.

"You can check Harry" she rolled her eyes, closing them and taking a deep breath as Harry gently felt how dilated she was.

"Only seven centimetres" he told her and Nikki nodded quickly. Harry however grinned suddenly. "Feel" he whispered softly and gently guided Nikki's free hand down to where his was and helped her press her fingers into her as well.

"Is that.." Nikki asked tearfully, trying to ignore the slight pain as another contraction built.

"That's the head" Harry nodded and leant forward to kiss her gently on the lips "That's our first baby"

Nikki gave him a watery laugh and kissed him back before trying to relax as the contraction built a bit more. She gripped his hand and breathed through the strong contraction, Harry stroking her back gently under the water as it washed over her. Nikki tried not to give into the urge to push, focussing all her attention on gripping Harry's hand and not pushing. She was only seven centimetres dilated and her body wasn't ready.

"Can I get out for a bit?" she asked fifteen minutes and three contractions later and Harry nodded.

"Of course you can darling" he smiled, standing up and helping her to stand up. However Nikki stopped and looked down at her legs. "What is it?"

"My waters just broke" Nikki couldn't help but giggle and Harry grinned at her, kissing her gently before she sat down in the water again. Harry gently checked her again and his grin grew.

"You're there Nikki" he told her softly and he kissed her again, gently smoothing her hair down when she nodded, both of them extremely nervous. "Tell me when you want to push, okay"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, leaning her head against the side of the birthing pool, rubbing her stomach with one hand, the other entwined with Harry's.

A few minutes later Nikki sat up slightly and moaned in surprise as the sudden urge to push washed over her.

"Harry" she groaned and pushed with the contraction, a loud moan escaping her lips as she pushed as hard and long as she could. The contraction passed and Nikki relaxed again, taking in short breaths and smiling at her pale fiancé. "You alright?" she whispered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Am _I_ alright? Are you alright?"

"I've been better" Nikki admitted and took a deep breath as she felt another contraction building.

"Push with it Nikki" Harry whispered to her and Nikki did as she was told, a scream escaping her mouth as she pushed down, her grip tightening on Harry's hand as she screwed her eyes shut with the effort. "Good girl, I'm _so_ proud of you" he told her as the contraction faded and Nikki just whimpered and nodded. Harry continued to stroke her hair gently and Nikki leant into his touch, she liked him playing with her hair, it calmed her down.

"I want Leo and Janet" Nikki murmured some minutes later after another contraction "Please"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he stood up and Nikki nodded quickly. Harry then walked from the room and across the hallway into the slightly smaller living room where Janet and Leo were. "Nikki wants you in there with us"

"Really?" Janet asked as the older couple quickly stood up.

"She's asking for you" Harry nodded but he was soon rushing back across the hallway when he heard Nikki yell his name. He knelt down next to the pool and gripped his lover's hand in his as he coaxed her through the contraction. "Do you want me in the pool with you"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and Harry smiled as Leo and Janet walked into the room. He quickly stripped to his boxers and climbed into the warm water with Nikki, kissing her gently before settling in between her legs. Janet and Leo took positions either side of Nikki and she gave them both small smiles, which were returned to her encouragingly. "Where's Nathanial?"

"Upstairs asleep" Janet replied with a small chuckle as Harry reached up to stroke Nikki's hair gently "It is nearly midnight"

"Is it?" Nikki asked weakly, only just registering the time and the fact that she had been in labour for over twenty-four hours. She sat up slightly and squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction washed over her, she pushed with it and gripped their hands tightly.

"I can see the head Nikki, the baby's crowning" Harry laughed from his position in between her legs "Keep pushing sweetheart you're doing fine, we're all so proud of you"

The contraction ended but Nikki could feel another one building just as quickly. Harry gently took one of her hands and placed it between her legs, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes as he placed her hand so she could feel their baby's head.

"That's.." Nikki murmured as she felt the contraction wash over her unexpectedly. She couldn't help but push with it and felt the baby's head slip out into her hand, she couldn't help but moan at the stinging sensation as Harry reached down to gently support the head.

"That's it Nikki the head's out" Harry told her firmly but Nikki could hear the tears in his eyes as he watched their child being born. She looked at him and gave him a small smile which was returned quickly. "Rest for a minute sweetheart, baby's just making sure you're ready to push him or her out" he whispered and Nikki did as she was told, leaning her head back on the side of the pool and taking deep breaths.

A few more contractions later and Nikki was ready for the baby to be delivered and she told Harry in not so many words. Harry was very glad that Nathanial wasn't in the room, he would have picked up some very choice words. He just glared at Janet and Leo who where chuckling from next to Nikki, but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly. He knew he deserved all the abuse he was getting from Nikki.

"One more big push for me and we'll have the first one" Harry told her calmly as Nikki moaned through another contraction.

Nikki did as she was told, a scream escaping her mouth as Harry manoeuvred the baby to get the shoulders out. She pushed with all her strength, all three of them encouraging her. After what seemed like an eternity Nikki felt the first baby slip from her body and Harry quickly got the child above water and immediately placed the baby in her arms. Nikki instantly held the baby to her chest and kissed the screaming child, tears of relief and love pouring down her cheeks as she looked at the child who suddenly let out a piercing wail as Harry gently cleared the airways and began to cry, arms and legs flailing.

"A little boy" she told Harry weakly as he kissed her gently, tears pouring from both their eyes as they looked at the screaming, naked, helpless little being that they had created.

Leo and Janet shared a look behind Nikki, both had tears in their eyes as they looked at the family. Harry quickly took the instruments from Leo and cut the cord that was connecting his son to Nikki and kissed his lover again. Janet handed some towels to Nikki and the baby was gently wrapped up to keep him warm and to dry him. A few minutes later and Nikki felt another contraction building.

"Janet" she murmured, gently kissing her newborn on the forehead before offering him to her older friend "Could you.."

"Of course" Janet smiled, gently taking the baby from Nikki as her friend prepared to bring the other baby into the world.

Twenty minutes later and Nikki relaxed with a relieved moan as the other baby slipped from her and into Harry's waiting hands. This baby too was quickly given to Nikki and she cradled him to her chest as he began to wail just as loudly at the first born.

"Another boy" Nikki giggled tearfully as Harry wrapped his arms around her from the front and rested his forehead on hers, both looking down at the screaming, writhing baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, they're beautiful" Leo told Harry and Nikki thirty minutes later as Nikki lay on the sofa, propped up by pillows behind her and wrapped in a warm fluffy dressing gown and towels, the first born little boy wrapped in blankets in her arms, fast asleep and making small grunts in his sleep. The second born was in Harry's arms and he stared down at the baby with a look of wonder on his face, a smile gracing his face as he gently stroked the baby's cheek gently, completely in awe of everything.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled, leaning down to kiss her baby on the forehead, before reaching over and doing to the same to his younger brother. "Thank you for being there"

"Thank you for wanting us both with you" Janet smiled, hoping that it would be here and Leo in that position very soon.

"I think Uncle Leo and Auntie Janet need a cuddle" Nikki smiled proudly down at the baby in her arms and kissed him again before gently handing him to Janet, while Harry handed the baby he was holding to Leo. While the older couple were fussing over both babies Harry took the opportunity to pay attention to his fiancé.

"You were brilliant" he told her as he took her hand in his and leant down to kiss her "and so beautiful"

"I doubt I was beautiful while I was giving birth" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before resting his own again hers.

"You have no idea how beautiful you were" he whispered tearfully "It was amazing. I can't describe..." he blinked away a few tears "how amazing and...gorgeous it was, delivering our own babies"

"Thank you for doing it, you're the only one who I can imagine delivering our babies" Nikki replied with a small nod and moved her head so she could kiss him lightly "Thank you"

"Thank _you_" Harry told her, chuckling quietly "You did all the hard work"

"and I fully intend to do it again and again" Nikki nodded and giggled at the shocked look on Harry's face "Harry we have a large house, I intend to fill it with our children"

"You're amazing" Harry told her, kissing her again before turning to the older couple. "I bet you didn't expect us to get here did you?"

"No I didn't" Leo replied with a chuckle, tearing his eyes away from the baby and shaking his eyes, his eyes filled with laughter as the rest of them chuckled loudly. "But I'm so proud of you both"

"Thank you Leo" Harry whispered, the older man's words meaning so much to him. He only hoped that his own father would have approved and been as proud of him as Leo was.

There was suddenly a loud cry through the baby monitor on the living room table and Nikki sat up slightly, ready to stand up.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Harry asked her quickly and Nikki blushed and motioned to the monitor as Harry stood up.

"I was.."

"Nikki you gave birth to twins half an hour ago" Harry rolled his eyes "I know you're stubborn but honestly"

"Sorry, habit" Nikki giggled as Harry kissed her again and walked from the room to get their six month old from his nursery. "What?" she pouted as Janet and Leo shook their heads and chuckled at her.

"Nothing" Leo laughed "Let's hope that these little ones aren't as stubborn as you and Harry are"

"We'll be having problems if they are"

"Here we go" Harry said as he walked into the living room with the now quiet Nathanial in his arms who was clutching at one of his teddies "He was getting lonely"

The baby instantly reached out for Nikki and grinned at her. Nikki fell in love with the child all over again and quickly pulled him into her body, kissing his blonde hair and whispering to him how much she loved him.

"You're a big brother now" she told the boy who gently tugged on a strand of her long blonde hair, giggling to himself as he touched the soft strand. "Not that you're interested"

The other three adults laughed and Harry perched himself on the sofa next to Nikki and ruffled their son's hair. Leo and Janet then gave Harry both of the identical newborns so he could introduce them to their older son.

"Nathanial" he called and the baby looked away from Nikki and to his father, a cute frown on his face as if wondering why his father was distracting him from his mummy. Nikki smiled down at the baby and tightened her grip on his back so he didn't slid of her stomach, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his hair. Nathanial clapped his hands and giggled at his father, before looking down at the two quiet bundles in his arms.

Leo patted Harry on the shoulder and motioned that he and Janet would leave the room so they could have some private time.

"Nathanial these are your baby brothers" Harry told the child in Nikki's arms and their older son chewed on his fingers as his father spoke to him, keeping eye contact all the time.

"Harry" Nikki said and motioned for one of the newborns. She gently took the youngest from Harry and cradled him to her chest where Nathanial could get a better look. The child gurgled something as Nikki pulled the blanket gently away from the sleeping newborn and Nathanial smiled at the baby, cooing something that sounded like 'ba' over and over again. Nikki smiled and leant down to kiss the happy baby on the cheek, before doing the same with the baby in her arms.

Both Harry and Nikki found themselves holding back tears when Nathanial cocked his head to one side when watching his mother, then leant down and pressed his lips gently to his baby brother's forehead, giggling and clapping his hands when he sat back up.

"Good boy" Nikki nodded tearfully as Nathanial gurgled something and then frowned when he saw the baby in Harry's arms as well. He then smiled and did the same to the second baby as well and a few tears dribbled down Nikki's face.

Any worries or fears about how Nathanial would react to the new babies was dissipated in seconds and Harry leant over to kiss his fiancé on the lips.

"We're going to be fine" he whispered and Nikki nodded, smiling at him before returning her attention to their three children.

* * *

**My internet is still playing up so I apologise if I don't update/review stories frequently right now. I'm doing it quickly while the internet is working.**

**xxx**


	6. First kicks

"Now this is definitely what I like to see during my break" Harry grinned as he walked into Leo's office to see his four months pregnant fiancé and their two month old son in the baby carrier on the sofa, fast asleep. Nikki turned away from her conversation with Leo and pushed away from the wall behind her where she was standing as she saw Harry walk into the room. "What brings you two, sorry four, here?"

"We wanted to see you" Nikki replied, leaning up and kissing him, surprising Harry slightly until he responded and took control of the kiss. Leo rolled his eyes at the couple and smiled at them, grabbing some files that needed to be taken to the cutting room and standing up.

"Sorry Leo" Harry apologised as he broke away from Nikki, his hands on her hips.

"No you're not" Leo laughed and Harry chuckled, Nikki giggling quietly as she absentmindedly fiddled with Harry's shirt. "I have to go to the cutting room anyway"

He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him, giving the couple some privacy. Nikki then quickly grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on the bottom of her bump, making Harry look down at her in surprise.

"What is it?"

"Feel" Nikki whispered and Harry frowned, moving his hand under her t-shirt and placing it on her warm bump, skin to skin. One of the babies moved suddenly under Harry's hand and he jumped slightly, a grin forming on his face and his eyes lighting up. Nikki giggled at his reaction and ran one hand through his hair. "Happened this morning in the bath" she told her fiancé as he knelt down in front of her and pushed her t-shirt so it was bunched above her bump, kissing it gently and hoping the baby would move again. "It was the first time they've moved like this, it's always just been little flutters"

"It's amazing" Harry laughed tearfully, kissing her bump again as the babies moved underneath his hand. "Hello you two, are you telling mummy and daddy that you're there?"

Nikki felt tears dripping down her face as Harry spoke to the unborn babies, reaching up and wiping them away and stroking his hair gently with her other hand. Harry then straightened up again and kissed Nikki passionately, causing her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and running her hands through his hair as Harry deepened the kiss. They only broke away when the need for air became apparent and Harry rested his forehead on Nikki's, both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you"

"I love you" Nikki chuckled, stroking his hair gently as Harry kissed the tip of her nose and rubbed her stomach gently, revelling in the peace before the world caught up with them again.

* * *

**Awwww...I love writing Harry and Nikki as parents :D**

**xxx**


	7. Bedtime troubles

"Come on young man, time for bed" Nikki told her youngest son as she picked up the fifteen month old up off the floor.

"No mama" Thomas shook his head, his blonde hair swaying slightly with the action "Pway"

"We'll play tomorrow" Nikki replied as Harry chuckled at the pair from where he was sitting on the sofa. Thomas never wanted to go to sleep, even if was only for a nap during the day, and always put up a fuss. Apparently it was something that he'd grow out of. "Say night to daddy"

"No" the young boy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, his grumpy look just making Nikki chuckle quietly. "No sweep, wan' pway"

"Thomas if you don't sleep now you won't be able to see the planes tomorrow" Harry told his son as he stood up and walked over to his wife and their youngest "Only boys who sleep can see the planes"

"No sweep, wan' pwanes" Thomas sulked as he buried his face in Nikki's shoulder.

"Well Nathanial, Theo and Sammy are going to see the planes" Nikki told the young boy as she put him down on the floor with a shrug "Because they are good and went to bed, you can play now but there won't be any planes"

"Wan' pwanes" Thomas cried, tears rolling down his cheeks "No sweep"

Nikki sighed and shook her head at Harry who crouched down and picked up their son, holding him gently to him and making the boy look at him, tears still falling down the child's red cheeks as he sobbed quietly.

"Now young man listen to me" Harry said sternly and Thomas shook his head "Thomas"

"No" the boy cried and Harry refused to let him go, even when he bag to wiggle and push away from his father, tears falling down his cheek.

Harry just waited patiently until his son had tired himself out and paced the room with him in his arms, giving Nikki an apologetic smile as she walked through the door. He knew that she didn't need this right now but she was putting on a brave face to stop herself crying.

"Are you ready to listen now?" Harry asked Thomas five minutes later as the child wore himself out and just clung to Harry. Nikki having left them and gone upstairs to check on their other children to see if they had been woken by their younger brother's screaming. "Mummy doesn't need you being a naughty boy, okay? She's been poorly hasn't she?"

Thomas nodded and Harry continued.

"She doesn't like to see you like this, it makes mummy sad and we don't want mummy upset, do we?"

"No da" Thomas whispered as he wiped his face on Harry's shirt, making his father roll his eyes at him.

"No, so we're going to go upstairs and you're going to say sorry to mummy" Harry told the young boy as he walked from the living room and upstairs to find Nikki. "and then you're going to go to bed like a good boy and in the morning we can go and see the planes"

"Okay" Thomas nodded and gripped at Harry's shirt as they walked into the bedroom where Nikki was standing at the end of their bed, folding clean clothes up ready to be put away in the morning. "Mama"

Nikki turned when she heard her son's voice and smiled slightly as her little boy held his arms out to her, his red face still stained with tears and his eyes red.

"Sowwy mama, I bad boy" Thomas sniffed as he buried his face in Nikki's shoulder "I sowwy"

"It's okay baby" Nikki whispered as he cradled her son close and kissed his head gently.

"You sad mama?"

"When I see you like that yes" Nikki nodded, kissing him again as he fiddled with her pyjama top "It's not very nice"

"Sowwy mama" Thomas sniffed again as Harry took off his shirt and put it in the wash bin.

"It's alright Tommy" Nikki told the boy and stroked his blonde hair lovingly, giving him another kiss "Now are you going to go to bed like a good boy?"

"Uh hu" her son nodded and looked up at her before pressing his lips to her cheek and giving her a sloppy kiss. Nikki couldn't help but grin and laugh at the boy and Thomas clapped his hands when he saw that he had made his mummy happy again.

"Come on then, say night to daddy"

"Nigh' da" Thomas smiled as Nikki held him out for Harry and he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, Nikki still holding him. Harry hugged his little boy gently and pressed a kiss onto his hair.

"Night Tommy, sleep well and be good okay"

"Uh hu" Thomas smiled and then wrapped his arms around Nikki's neck again as she walked from the room and down the hallway to his bedroom.

"He'll grow out of it" Harry told Nikki when they were curled up together in bed, Harry's arms protectively around his wife's waist, holding her close to him. "The other boys did"

"I know" Nikki sighed, nodding her head against the pillow as she spoke "But he's stubborn like his daddy, if he doesn't want to do something then he won't"

"I was thinking that was you" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled sleepily "I think we're both like that"

"God help us if all our children turn out stubborn like us"

"Let's not even think about it" Harry suggested with a laugh and Nikki sighed contentedly and nodded.

"Can we try for another baby?" Nikki suddenly asked quietly and Harry looked down at her with a frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she turned in his arms and rested her head on the pillow next to him, draping one arm around his body as Harry wrapped one of his around her back, stroking it gently.

Harry wasn't sure, of course he wanted another baby with his wife, but her miscarriage two months before had thrown them both and had disheartened Nikki a lot. In the first few days after it had happened she had refused to eat and had refused to see her other children. Harry knew she had been punishing herself but nothing he had said had snapped her out of it. Nikki had then broken down slightly and told him through all her tears and sobbing that she was useless and had lost their child and wasn't fit to be a mother. Harry had made her see otherwise, it had taken almost a week after her mini breakdown but finally she had realised what a brilliant mother she was.

"I want another baby" she told him forcibly "I'm scared that I might...lose another one but we won't know until we try and anyway I want to give you more children"

"Nikki if it's going to harm you then I don't.."

"Harry please" Nikki begged him and ran her hand through his hair as she spoke "Do you want another baby with me?"

"I want lots more babies with you sweetheart"

"Good" Nikki smiled and reached down to the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms where she could already feel his growing arousal pressed up against her leg. Harry smirked at her and rolled them both over so he was straddling her before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

* * *

**No idea where this fic came from, it just refused to leave me alone until I wrote it.**

**xxx**


	8. Future careers?

"Mama mama mama" three year old Anthony shouted as he ran over to Nikki and the other three adults who were lounging outside on chairs. "Loo' mama" he grinned as he stopped by her deckchair and held up his hands that were clasped around something.

"Anthony if that is a spider you are in big trouble young man" Nikki told her son as she put ten month old Adam on the floor and let him toddle off towards his uncle Leo, holding his arms up for a hug which Leo complied with.

"Why?"

"Because mummy doesn't like spiders" Nikki replied, grimacing at the thought of what her son held in her hand.

"Not 'pider mama" Anthony shook his head "Loo'"

He held up his cupped hands to her and opened them slightly for her, allowing Nikki to peer inside at the butterfly caught in his hands.

"It butterfwy mama" Anthony grinned and brought his hands to his face to look at it closely, brining his hand right up to his eyes and looking at the insect in his hands. "Mama like butterfwy?"

"Yes mummy does" Nikki nodded and leant down to pick up her son, putting him on her legs and kissing his messy blonde hair lovingly. "They're pretty"

"Uh hu" her son nodded, once again looking at the butterfly that had settled down in his cupped hands. "Tony keep it?"

"No sweetheart" Nikki shook her head as she lounged back on the chair and observed her son closely as he pouted at her, his light brown, almost green, eyes pleading with her.

"Why?"

"Because it's a wild animal and wants to go back to its family" Nikki explained and glanced at Harry who was chuckling at her, before he turned back to his conversation with Janet.

"Oh" Anthony gasped and looked around the garden "Where famy?" he shrugged and looked back at Nikki before hopping off her legs "I go find butterfwy famy" he shouted in excitement as he ran off back along the garden to the part of the garden where he had found the butterfly.

"I think you two have a budding entomologist on your hands" Leo chuckled as Adam crawled off his lap and toddled over to Harry who pulled him onto the end of the deckchair and let his son sit there, his parents chuckling.

"I think we do" Nikki nodded, turning on her side so she could see the other adults better "He almost had a fit yesterday when I had to get rid of a spider in the bathroom"

"I'm sorry, _who_ had to get rid of the spider in the bathroom?" Harry interrupted with a pointed look and Nikki sighed while the older couple chuckled at them.

"Harry had to get rid of the spider in the bathroom" Nikki amended with a smirk in her husband's direction "He had to follow Harry outside to make sure that the spider was alright and wouldn't get in the bath until he had"

"And then we have Sammy the budding marine biologist" Harry motioned to the pool where the rest of the children were, the seven year old having called over five minutes beforehand that he was going hunting for sharks to save them from nets.

"Thomas the pilot" Janet added and Nikki nodded.

"No idea where he got that from" she looked pointedly at her husband who raised an eyebrow at her and tried to look innocent.

"Tony found famy mama" Anthony grinned as he ran over to the adults again, showing his hands to Nikki as he did so. "Butterfwy gone" he pouted and Nikki chuckled and leant over to kiss him.

"Definitely a budding entomologist" she giggled and Anthony frowned at her.

"Wha' enymolgist mama?"

"It means you want to study insects when you're older" Nikki laughed and Anthony nodded eagerly before running over to his siblings and 'cousins'.

"Tony going be enymolgist" he shouted at them and the adults laughed loudly, Harry and Nikki smiling proudly at their boys before turning back to their conversation with the older couple in between them.

* * *

**Any situations you want to see the Cunningham clan get into? When they're either younger or older, I don't mind really.**

**xxx**


End file.
